Escape Back to the Past
by A White Demon Love Story
Summary: Set almost 17 years after prom when Meredith's Daughter Grace heads to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital after a cheer leading accident. She may bump into a few familiar faces and even her father, which she has never meet before. Will Meredith and Derek reunite? Will they become one big happy Family? Or will there be too much water under the bridge and whatever.
1. The Weight Of Us

**This story is set almost 17 years after prom when Meredith's Daughter Grace heads to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital after a cheerleading accident. She may bump into a few familiar faces and even her father, which she has never meet before. How ill this all unfold. Lexie is in this story. Will Meredith and Derek reunite? Will they become one big happy Family or will there be too much water under the bridge and whatever. **

******All rights of this belongs to shonda rhimes and the show Greys anatomy. I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

******Rated T/M**

**Chapter 1: The Weight Of Us**

**Song – The Lader Andrew Belle **

"Sometimes the past is something you just can't let go of. And sometimes the past is something we'll do anything to forget. And sometimes we learn something new about the past that changes everything we know about the present."_**  
**_-Meredith Grey

* * *

_**Grace's POV**_

I didn't know why I was so nervous. Its not like anyone really knew me. Well...Except for Cristina, George and Izzie. But they have only seen me a few times. Why couldn't they bring us to any other hospital. I've never been here before I've only heard from what my mother told me. This place gave her so many sad memories. Just brining up Seattle would send her into depression. I remembered the stories that aunt Cristina told me, about this place. About my father. She told me my mother moved to Boston after Prom. She didn't tell me what happened at Prom, but if I used my imagination I'm sure I could put the two pieces together. I was 16 and that was almost 17 years ago, so it didn't take a genius to figure that one out. Mom found out she was pregnant with me three weeks after she moved to Boston. She wanted to tell my father. She tried. He just had hurt her so much. He broke her. She raised me by herself, well...My aunt Lexie help and Cristina was over once a month. She was strong. No matter how broken she was, she was the strongest person I knew. I felt uncomfortable being here thought. Why did the stupid Cheer leading nationals had to held in Seattle? Why did the crazy bus driver have a heart attack and crash right into a 2 ton truck, injuring our team and sending us to this hell hole? Thank god my aunt Lexie volunteered to come with our cheerleanding group. Mom would of but she was busy with her surgeries, plus the Idea of going back to Seattle frightened her.

"Seriously Aunt Lexie I'm fine!" I said as I sat on the bed in the ER.

"How are you feeling?" She asked cheeking my vitals and my eyes sight.

"My head huts a little, but I'm sure that normal when you've been in a car accident." I said shoving the light out of my eyes. "Where is Dakota?" I asked with a sudden realisation.

"Grace stop being so stubborn!" she yelled at me.

"I'm Fine!" I yelled trying to escape my bed.

"Does this hurt?" She asked squeezing my left wrist. I let out a little cry. "It looks like a fracture. You will need an X-Ray." she said writing on my chart.

"Cant it wait. I'm sure there is pleanty of more life threatening injuries out there that need your attention?" I said trying to get the hell out of this place.

"Grace you will listen to me. I could call your mother and see what she would like to say?" she said eyeing me.

"Fine I will get the stupid X-Ray." I said crossing my arms and poking my tongue out at her.

"Excuse me what's going on here?" I stranger asked pulling back the curtain.

"Hi I'm Dr Lexie Grey. I was travelling with the cheer group when the accident occurred. I'm an Nero attending at Boston General." Lexie said shaking the stranger hand.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were a surgeon. My mistake. I'm doctor April kepner nice to meet you." she said smiling.

"Ummm, you might want to help that patient over there. He's vomiting blood." Lexie said pointing to the patient over in bed five.

"Hello I'm Dr Owen Hunt. Chief of surgery. You are Dr Grey, Is that correct?" a strange man in dark blue scrubs asked Lexie from behind.

"Yes." She replied nervously.

"Would you mind giving us a hand. We are short staffed and your surgical skills would be greatly appreciated." He asked.

"I'm fine lexie. I'm sure I can manage getting an X-ray and cast by my self." I said looking at her giving her the all okay to leave me.

"If you are sure?" she asked.

"Go. Go and save some lives!" I said shoving her out of the way.

"Fine! But page me after you get the X-Ray." she said starting to walk away. "I mean it Grace!" she yelled. I sighed as I slowly got up. I pulled out my cell phone. It was 8.44pm and no missed phone calls from mom. She must be swamped tonight at the hospital. I looked around me. People were everywhere it was like a war zone. "Dakota." I called out looking for my best friend. She was sitting next to me on the bus before the accident. She didn't look to injured when they brought us in, but we got separated.

"Grace!" I heard someone call out my name from behind me.

"Oh..., its you Ruby." I said turning around to see the red head beauty in front of me who went by the name of Ruby. She was a little weird for my liking.

"How are you?" she asked staring at me.

"Umm.. okay I guess, my arm hurts a little. Do you know where Dakota is?" I asked panicked.

"She broke her leg. I think she is surgery." She said looking down at her watch.

"Surgery! What! Why didn't anyone tell me this!" I yelled at her throwing my hands in the air in anger.

"Sorry Grace. I thought someone had already told you. Are you sure you are okay? You seem a little Distraught." she said placing her hand on my arm for some comfort.

"Yeah I'm Fine." I said moving so her hand slipped from my arm. " I just need to see Dakota Okay!" I said starting to walk away.

"Your hand looks pretty bad. Maybe you should get that check out first?" She said following from behind.

"My Aunt saw it. Said it was fine!" I said having no time to waste. I had to see if Dakota was okay. I couldn't loose her. She was my Person. I needed her.

"Grace you need to calm down. She is going to be okay, Just relax!" Ruby said yelling behind me.

"Don't tell me to be fine. My best friend might die!" I said yelling at her.

"She is just in surgery. No one said anything about her dying. She is going to be okay. Now lets go and find out some more information so you don't chew my head off okay?" she said pulling my arm back.

"Fine!" I said in a huff.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ruby asked as we came to a sudden stop.

"The OR board." I said frantically looking up and down.

"Come again?" she said looking confused.

"It will tell us what OR Room Dakota is in." I said sighing.

"How do you know this stuff?" she asked looking with me.

"My mum is a surgeon." I said relieved as I found Dakota name. "Yes here it is!" I said pointing to it. "OR 3, Dr Torres." I said to Ruby.

"Where the hell is that?" She asked.

"We will take the elevator and see." I said looking around.

"There's one." Ruby said pointing to the left wing.

"Awesome." I said as we sprinted towards it.

"What level?' she asked as we stepped inside the large red elevator.

"Umm... level 4 I think?" I said looking on the hospital map on the wall on the back of the elevator. Ruby pressed the button. The elevator binged and stared to move.

"I should probably call my parents. You know how worried they can get. My dad especially. He's go over protective! You know who they are?" She asked turning her head around to look at me. I didn't know how to answer the question. The truth was I didn't have a dad. Well... I real dad anyway. "Yeah." I said leaning against the wall. I gave a fake smile as she looked back at me.

"My dad still calls me his little Princess." She said laughing. "What about you?" she said giggling.

"What about me?" I said confused.

"What embarrassing nick name does you dad call you?" she asked laughing.

Oh crap. What was I going to say. I didn't want to tell her I didn't have a dad and for her to feel Pitty for me, and give me a giant hug. I hated hugs.

"His little Ferry" I said lying. Mom always said he liked ferries. I hoped Ruby believed that lie.

"Aww how cute!" she said the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah." I said sighing. I shock my heads from my thoughts and exited the elevator with Ruby.

* * *

"So we are going to sneak in and watch the surgery?" Ruby asked shocked.

"Yeah. Don't worry I watch my mom perform surgeries all the time." I said calming her nerves. " only for a few minutes okay. I just want to see how Dakota is doing. I cant just stand around here and do nothing Ruby!" I said looking at her.

"Fine okay! Only for a few minutes." She said sighing.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"What if we get cough?" she asked terrified.

"Just say we are first year med students and we need to see a live surgery for our Exam" I said grabbing her shoulders.

"Med student got it." she said nodding.

"Okay." I said opening the door slowly. Thank god only a few people were inside.

"And what do you think you are doing?" A man asked as we walked inside.

"Sorry,This is Ms Hale and I'm Ms Grey we are first year med students come to see our very first performed surgery for one of our assessments. Dr Hunt said we could." I said awkwardly trying not to act sixteen.

"You look a little young?" He question us.

"Are you saying young people cant be intelligent ?" I asked acting all mature and up my self.

"No. of course not." he said taken off guard.

"May we sit down then sir." I said looking him directly in the eye.

"umm.. sure. " he said moving out of our way. "I'm Dr Avery by the way." he said trying to move past the awkward tension.

"Nice to meet you." I said grabbing a sit with Ruby right at the front. He sat at the back just over took by what just happened.

"What are they doing?" Ruby Whispered next to me.

"Metal plates and screws are attached above and below the fracture. Dr Torres will then line the bone up in its normal place and attach screws to metal bars outside the skin. The metal bars are fixed together to form a frame and this holds the bones in the proper position so that they can heal." I said a little out loud.

"Well done." I blonde haired lady said from behind us. "Quiet impressive for a fist year." she said smiling back in her chair. "I'm Dr Robbins Paediatrician Attending." she said extending her hand out to shake. I nervously shock her hand. I slowly turned back to focus on the surgery. Dakota was doing well. The surgery was going successfully so far. I let out a relived sigh.

"How did you know that?" Ruby whispered shocked.

"I guess you could say its in my blood." I said winking at her. She laughed.

"Is your hand Hurting?" she asked.

"A little. Why do you ask?" I said turning to face her.

"Look at it! It looks painful. It's like black and blue. I really think you need a second opinion." she said looking down at my hand.

"Its fine!" I said trying not to wince in pain. The truth was my hand was killing me. I wish Dakota surgery would just hurry up and she would be okay.

"She's going to be fine right?" Ruby asked looking down at Dakota.

" There is always a risk of complications. Her nerves or blood vessels may be damaged when the fracture happens or during her operation. Damaged nerves may cause some loss of movement or feeling in her arm or leg. Damage to her blood vessels may affect the blood supply to her arm or leg. A fracture can lead to compartment syndrome. This happens when your muscles swell. Your muscles sit inside a capsule of tissue called fascia, so they don't have much room to expand. When your muscles swell, the pressure increases and blood can't flow into the muscle properly. This causes severe pain. An operation called a fasciotomy may be needed to release the pressure on the muscle. But she sound be fine." I said sighing. Ruby just stared at me in shock. Her mouth wide open.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Someone may be an ortho Surgeon." Dr Robbins said from behind with a pound smile on her face.

"Well she is a Grey." I heard a familiar voice call out from the back.

"Alex?" I asked puzzled. I haden't seen him for years.

"Look who is all grown up." He said all Smirking.

"Who know each other?" Dr Avery asked very confused.

"Yeah She's...Ellis Grey's granddaughter." He said not wanting to say my mothers name.

"Shut up!" Dr Avery said shocked.

"Not kidding." Alex said winking at me. He knew I wasn't a med student. He didn't tell tho. Probably thought I was a bad ass just like him.

"No wonder she knows so much." Dr Robbins said smiling.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A mysterious hansom man with curly tussled back hair and ocean blue eyes stood at the door. He caught my immediate attention.

"Yes Dr Shepherd?" Dr Robbins asked.

I knew from his eyes. My eyes. Mom use to show me pictures of them together.

What he looked like. He looked just the same. A little older and more tired looking. But it was him. It was my dad.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed the first Chapter. Do you think I should Continue. If I get enough Reviews I will ;) what should happen next if I do continue? **


	2. Just Another Ghost

******Sorry that I haven't updated my stories in about 2.5 weeks. Been busy with the musical Hairspray and various exams and assignments. It was great tho! The musical I mean. So much work, but totally work it. I have decided to continue with this story thanks to the reviews :D hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

******All rights of this belongs to shonda rhimes and the show Greys anatomy. I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

Chapter 2 – Just another Ghost

Song – Speaking A Dead Language, Joy Williams

"You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, that fantasy of what your life would be: white dress, prince charming who would carry you away to a castle on a hill. You would lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming, they were so close you could taste them, but eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes, and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. But the thing is it's hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely cause almost everyone has the smallest bit of hope, or faith, that one day they'll open their eyes and it will come true."

-Meredith Grey

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening. Seriously! Why is it always me! 'Just don't look!' I told myself over and over. But I couldn't help myself. I was curious. If mom knew she would have a heart attack. Oh god mom! I totally forgot about her. I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and checked it. 7 missed calls. I was totally screwed!

"What is it?" Ruby asked seeing the concern on my face.

"My mother." I said sighing.

"How many?" she asked looking down at my phone.

"7." I said nervously.

"Wow! You're in trouble!" she said surprised.

"Meh, what can she do to me. She's there and I'm here." I said smirking.

"If you say so then." she said looking worried at me before turning her head back to watch the surgery.

"What if she looses her leg? Can she get a Transplant? I know its highly unlikely. But how will she cope not being able to walk again?" Ruby asked jumping to conclusions.

"Vascularized composite allotransplantation as a viable reconstructive option is gaining recognition and new cases are being reported with increasing frequency including hand, face and laryngeal transplantation. However, only one successful complete lower limb transplantation has been reported to date, in which a functioning limb from one ischiopagus twin with a lethal cardiac anomaly was transplanted to the other. Six years later, the patient is mobilizing well and engaging in sporting activities with her peers in a mainstream school. Clinical evaluation of motor and sensory modalities demonstrated a good functional result." I said in a mouth full. I turned to look at her. Her mouth hanging wide open.

"How the hell do you know that?" she asked mind blown.

"Page 65 Boston Medical Journal paragraph 4, Dr George Simmons." I said turning to face her.

"Come again?" she said in total confusion.

"Photographic memory." I said turning to face her smirking.

"Seriously?" she asked completely flabbergasted.

"Seriously!" I said laughing.

"Does your hand still hurt?" she asked noticing the antagonising pain that I was in.

"I'm fine." I said giving a fake smile.

"You sure do say that a lot you know." she said looking at me with concern.

"Its because its the truth." I said lying.

"Looks like the surgery was a success." Ruby said looking down.

"Yeah. That's a relief." I said smiling knowing Dakota was going to be okay.

"Is he gone?" I asked Ruby sitting in my chair trying not to turn my head around.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"The dark curly head man." I said whispering.

"Oh the hot doctor." she said blushing.

"Ruby!" I said said pissed.

"Okay, I know he is old enough to be my dad. But admit it he's not bad looking." she said giggling.

"Ruby!" I said annoyed.

"Gosh, relax! He's gone! Now you need to fix your wrist and call your mom. Or I will! Dakota is going to be fine! Now go!" She yelled at me.

"No!" I said sinking into my chair.

"What's with that doctor anyway? Do you know him or something?"

"Or something." I said muttering back.

"I need to go to the bathroom, people are leaving. You should seriously get your arm looked at." she said eyeing me as she walked out. Ruby was way too caring! It was slightly annoying. I hated being hovered over.

* * *

I was walking around the halls waiting for Dakota to wake up. I was getting nervous. I just wanted her to be okay. My phone suddenly rang. Oh great it was my mother. This was going to be interesting. I pulled it out from my pocket and cautiously answered it.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked angry.

"Sleeping." I lied.

"You should have called! I've been worried!" she said pissed.

"You don't need to worry." I said trying to calm her down.

"I'm your mother its my job to worry!" she said extremely annoyed with me.

"I'm fine." I said annoyed. I wast in the mood to deal with this right now.

"Lexie called me." She said annoyed.

"Oh." I said. I couldn't believe Lexie called mom already! I was so annoyed at her now!

"Mom I'im perfectly safe and fine!" I said trying to sooth her.

"Lexie mentioned you hurt your arm?" she asked concerned.

"Just a little bruise." I lied almost crying in the antagonising pain I was going through.

"I want you to come home now!" she said scared.

"Mom, I have to stay for Dakota." I said refusing.

"I don't like that place." she said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked already knowing the reason. I just wanted her to tell me herself.

"Just reasons." she said like always.

"Well, I'm staying." I said annoyed.

"Grace Cristina Grey Shepherd!" she yelled through the phone.

"Got to go mom...your breaking up...bye." I quickly slammed my phone shut. She was seriously going to be pissed at me when I got back. I sighed and turned around to head back to Dakota's room when I banned into something hard. Or someone.

"So sorry." he said apologising

"My fault wasn't looking where I was walking." I said just looking up to realise who I have bumped into.

"Can I help you?" he asked grinning a big smile.

"Nope." I quickly said trying to escape.

"He stopped me by grabbing my arm. I screamed in pain. He grip suddenly dropped and I turned around to meet his gaze. Lucky he was looking at my hand not my face.

"Your hand?" he questioned me.

"Its fine just a bruise." I lied just wanting to leave.

"That's no bruise!" he said walking closer to me.

"Looks serious." he said concerned.

"Ill get my mom to look at it when I get back." I said eyeing the elevator door.

"Your mom?" he asked confused.

"She a surgeon." I quickly said just realising it was the wrong thing to say.

"You better come with me." he said smiling.

"rather not." I said rudely.

"And why is that?" he asked hurt.

"Mother always said never to talk to strangers." I said taking a step back. He laughed finding what I had said very amusing.

"Funny!"he said chewing on some bubble gum.

"GRACE!" I heard someone yell.

"Oh great!" I sighed turning around. Why wouldn't people seem to leave me alone today!

"Aunt Lexie." I said hiding my hand behind my back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked mad.

"Just going to check on Dakota." I said innocently. Flashing my brilliantly blue eyes.

"You shouldn't be here!" She yelled looking up to meet Derek's gaze. She knew he was, Mom had told her all about him. Showed him a few pictures, Lexie hated him with a passion for destroying my moms life. My mom didn't see it that way. She said he gave her the best gift he could, and that was me. But I knew deep down inside he had broken her heart. Beyond repair.

"I was just..." I said not knowing what to say next.

"Her hand." Derek said cutting in. Lexie didn't like that.

"I thought you got a cast?" she asked confused.

"Well... about that." I said slowly backing away.

"Let me see." she said grabbing my arm quickly that I couldn't pull it away from her grip. I winded in pain.

"needs a brace, maybe surgery." she said eyeing me.

"I'm sorry." I said almost crying in pain.

Suddenly Lexie's pager went off. "Crap! My patient is coding!" she said panicked. "Get your hand fixed my the time I get back or else!" She said yelling as she ran down the hall.

"She seems nice." Derek said laughing.

"I'm going to see Dakota." I said walking away.

"Let me see that hand first." he said catching up to me.

"I rather not." I said walking faster.

"If you leave it like this you may never regain full use of your hand." He said concerned.

"Its my wrist actually. My hand is just swollen." I said trying to get rid of him.

"As your Doctor I strongly advise you to accept my medical consult." he said smiling.

"Well... sometimes I have the feeling I can do crystal meth, but then I think, mmm... better not." I said ignoring his offer.

"What?" he asked shocked and confused.

"Never mind." I sighed.

"If you don't go ill have to call your mother." he said eyeing me. Oh shit. He couldn't call mom. I wouldn't allow that. Crap!

"Fine!" I said annoyed as I followed him to the exam room.

"So tell me what happened?" he asked lightly touching my hand.

"I fell." I said looking at him.

"I'll need a little more detail than that." he said looking up at me.

"I don't remember how. I just remember it hurting after." I said sighing.

"Okay then." he smiled looking up at me.

"What?" I asked as he kept a fixed gaze on me.

"It's noting. It's just...well...you look like someone I use to know." he said sighing. He looked a little sad.

"I guess I just have that face." I said covering up the idea.

"I guess." he repeated looking at my wrist.

* * *

"According to the X-Ray you wont need surgery just yet, just a case and sling. We will see how it goes and go from there." he said smiling while placing the case around my wrist. I nodded in agreement. "You don't seem to like me much..." he said placing the sling over my shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, I just don't like people in general. Don't flatter yourself." I said smirking.

"You like Dakota." he asked puzzled.

"Well she's my person. That's different!" I said raising my eyebrow. He looked surprised when I said 'my person'.

"What?" I asked looking at his surprised look.

"Nothing." he said shaking his head and covering it up with a smile.

"I should go..." I said getting up.

"Name?" he asked as I opened the door.

"Huh?" I said puzzled.

"I have to write your chart. I have to do it for everyone. Don't flatter yourself." he said laughing.

"Grace." I said turning around.

"Dont you have a last name?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Grey." I said without thinking. His face dropped. He was a little shocked. I took that cue to walk out, regretful what I had just said. It must have been the effect of the morphine. I should have told him my last name was something like Smith. That's popular. Mom and Lexie are going to kill me!.

"Grace!" Ruby yelled my name running up to me.

"What! Spit out out Ruby!"

"Its Dakota." She said gasping for air.

"What?" I asked in complete shock.

"I'm so sorry!" She said sobbing.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you at a bit of a cliff hanger. Remember to review for what you want to see next. Will update my other stories asap. Just still extremely busy right now! **


	3. Do It Now Remember It Later

******Thanks for all the reviews :D Here is chapter 3. Any ideas or things you wan to happen don't be afraid to ask :)**

******All rights of this belongs to shonda rhimes and the show Greys anatomy. I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

Song – The Chain By Ingrid Michaelson

Chapter 3 – Do It Now Remember It Later

**"Time flies. Time waits for no man. Time heals all wounds. All any of us want is more time. Time to stand up. Time to grow up. Time to let go. Time."**  
-Meredith Grey

* * *

"Grace." A heard someone call my name. I gave no response. I was numb. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Every nerve is my body was on fire. "Grace." The voice said again shaking my shoulder. I couldn't talk. My mind was too full. Everything that just happened in the last hour felt so unreal. It felt like a dream. I wish it was a dream. "Grace." The voice said yelling in panic. I couldn't believe what had just happened. An hour ago every thing seemed to be going so well, and then in a split second everything changed. I didn't understand the surgery was a success. What happened. She was fine. Recovering well, and then she died. Why does the universe have to be so screwed up! What did Dakota do to deserve this? She was my best friend, My person. She was loving caring, adventurous, she was good and pure. Why does everything bad happen to good people?

"Grace." the voice yelled again. I couldn't handle this any more It took every muscle in my body to stand up and walk away. I just started running. Tears were streaming down my face. "Grace." I heard the voice yell again. Ruby wouldn't leave me alone. I hated being hovered over. Couldn't she just leave me alone. I ran into the store room and just cried. Cried to the point that every mussel in my body ached. I couldn't do thins any more. It was too hard, life was just becoming to hard. I wish I could just turn off all my emotions and not care. Life would be easier that way. Free of pain, no feelings and emotions getting in the way. If only life was that easy!

* * *

I woke up in the on call room. Lexie must had found me and put me here. Darn Ruby, why was she so caring!

"You're awake." Lexie whispered walking over to sit on the end on my bed.

"I wish I didn't." I mumbled back leaning against the wall.

"I don't know what I can do to make this any better. This wasn't suppose to happen." Lexie said as a tear drop escaped her eye.

"A lot of things aren't suppose to happen." I said hiding my face behind my long hair.

"I called your mom. Her flight gets here in a couple of hours." She said wiping the tear from her eye.

"Of course you did." I said annoyed.

"Grace I have to ask you something?" Lexie said hesitating.

"This really isn't the time." I said not wanting to talk to anyone.

"I didn't tell him." I blurted out. "That he was my father, I didn't tell him." I whispered.

"Good." Lexie responded not quiet knowing what to say.

"He should know though. I would want too." I said folding my arms.

"Its complicated Grace." Lexie said sighing.

"Life is complicated." I said annoyed. Her pager went off.

"You should go." I said looking at the door.

"Life gets easier." Lexie said opening the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I said looking out the window watching the pouring rain.

"I'll be back soon." Lexie said shutting the door behind her. I could see the sorrow and pity in her eyes.

I couldn't handle this any more. I jump up off the bed and opened the door with great force and ran down the floor, past the nurses station pass the front desk and out the front doors of the hospital until I just stood there in the pouring rain. Just not knowing what to do with my life. How to continue. I slumped down until I sat down on the concrete surface. Just sitting there. I was already soaking wet. It was freezing, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything any more. This is what my life had become. A natural disaster where anything that can go wrong does go wrong.

"GRACE." I heard someone yell my name form a distance. Oh no it was Ruby! Seriously couldn't she leave me alone.

"You are getting wet!" She yelled near the front doors.

"Who cares!" I yelled back.

"You will get sick." she yelled trying to get me back inside.

"Good thing we are at a hospital then." I yelled back at her. Why couldn't she leave me alone. I heard footsteps running in my direction. Oh great she was coming towards me. Just perfect. Her face was in front of mine before I knew it.

"What!" I said really annoyed.

"Come back inside. We can talk?" she asked shivering.

"No thanks." I said as I felt my lips turning blue.

"Please." she begged.

"Go away Ruby!" I said meanly.

"Not going to happen. You need me now more than ever." she said looking with concern at me.

"I don't like you, you're an annoying freak! Just piss off!" I yelled at her. I didn't exactly mean what I said. I had a tendency to push people who were the closest to me away. I saw the tears building up in her eyes. She got up "Just because you are morning, doesn't give you an excuse to act like a total bitch!" she said before running back inside the hospital.

* * *

If felt like hours had passed, which was probably highly unlikely since I hadn't died from hypothermia yet. Which with my luck I was most likely going to get.

"You might want to bring an umbrella next time?" a voice called out from behind me. I wanted to turn around to see who it was, but I couldn't more. Even breathing became difficult. I didn't respond. I was shaking and I could move. Crap! This wasn't a good sign. He must have gotten worried my myself not responding because I heard someone sprinting towards me. A jacket was quickly placed over my shoulders and his face came into view."Hey." he said smiling.

"Gone, she's gone." I whispered through my teeth.

"I know." he said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Lets go inside." he said picking me up and carrying me in his arms since my body couldn't move.

"It hurts." I chocked out, My teeth chattering loudly.

"Everything is just going to be fine." he said rushing me back inside.

"Dr Shepherd!" One of the nurses yelled.

"Grace, 16, Hypothermic, needs a round of fluids and lots of blankets. NOW!" he yelled at the nurses.

"I cant breathe." I moaned.

"Someone get me a bed and a oxygen mask.!" he yelled.

"Over here Dr Shepherd." Dr Kepner said getting the hospital bed ready.

"She needs other clothes." He said placing me slowly on the bed.

"I'll go and get her some." She said placing the IV in my arm.

"Thanks." He said starting to undress me.

"I can't breathe." I said gasping for air.

"just take deep breaths for me okay." he said ripping off my clothing.

"Asthma." I cocked out. He face suddenly shifted.

"Asthmatic." He gasped. I nodded. He pulled out the oxygen mask and placed it over my head. It helped.

"Her are some I found. They are warm." April said returning.

"Thanks." he said to her while dressing me. I hated feeling so helpless.

"Why does she have an oxygen mask on? I thought she has hypothermia?" April asked confused.

"Asthmatic." He said turning to face her.

"Blankets." a nurse said wrapping me warm.

"Page Dr Grey." April said to the nurse.

"Who?" Derek asked In shock.

"Her aunt Dr Grey," April explained to him.

"She's stuck in surgery." the nurse said.

"Crap, ummm..." April said thinking out loud.

"My...Mom..will be here...soon." I said behind the mask in between breaths. That probably such a good idea with Derek being here. But he couldn't seem to leave me alone.

"And what is your mom's name?" April asked.

"Meredith." I said answering her question. Derek's Jaw dropped.

"Her last name?' She asked filling out my chart.

"Grey." I said trying not to make eye contact with Derek.

"Age and date of birth?" She asked. "I'm sorry with all the questions. Its just we need to know all of these things." she said smiling.

"Sixteen. September 23rd." I said in-between breaths. I was so totally screwed. I could see him calculating the Math in his head.

"I have to go." He suddenly said with urgency.

"Wait." April said. But it was too late he was out of the room.

"Sorry about that. Must be some sort of emergency." April said filling out the rest of my chart.

* * *

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice as I opened my eyes.

"Mom." I said pulling the mask off my face. "Your here."

" You gave my quiet a scare." she said kissing me on the forehead.

"Sorry. I didn't mean too." I said as she rubbed her hand on my arm.

"Everything is just going to be fine." she said trying to give a smile.

"Mom..." I said, but my sentence was interrupted my someone else.

"Meredith." I heard a gasp escape their lips.

"Derek." My mom replied looking as if she was going to fall apart at any given moment.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. What do you think of the story so far? What more do you want? REVIEW!**


	4. Continued Silence

**Hey peps :) currently feeling sick and have block exams in a week so I wont be able to update for a few weeks. Sorry about that. Good news holidays are coming up. So I can post a lot of chapters then :D **

******All rights of this belongs to shonda rhimes and the show Greys anatomy. I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

Song- Kiss Me By Ed Sheeran

Chapter 4 – Continued Silence

* * *

"Dr Shepherd!" A nurse yelled out. He didn't respond. He just stood there. Staring at her. Staring at my mom. Just in shock. "He's coding!" she yelled at him. He quickly looked at the nurse then back at my mom. I felt so awkward.

"Go." my mom said looking at him. He nodded and ran off towards the patient's room turning his head for one last glace at my mom before opening the door.

"I want to go home." I said turning to face her. I didn't want to be here any more. It just reminded me that Dakota was dead.

"I'll pack your things." She said giving me a fake smile. I started to get up pulling the blankets off me.

"You need to rest. We can just catch a flight first thing in the morning." She said trying to get me back in bed.

"Dakota is dead." I said looking all dark and twisty towards her.

"I know." she said sighing and came to sit next to me on the hospital bed.

"You can cry if you want? It may help." she said hugging me.

"I don't want to cry. It's too exhausting!" I said resting my head on her lap.

"Well the next flight is in four hours. Do you want to catch that one?" she asked playing with my hair to relax me.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Do you want me to grab you anything from the cafeteria? You must be starving." she said slowly getting up.

"Yeah, a little." I sighed.

"How about I get you some chicken salad then?" she asked trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, thanks." I said getting changed into my spare clothes.

"Everything is going to be fine." she said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon." she said grabbing her wallet and heading to the cafeteria. "Love you." she called out before opening the door.

"Love you too." I whispered.

I couldn't wait till we would leave. I sure hoped Derek wouldn't return. He was just going to complicate my life more then it already was. I gotten this far without a dad, why would I need one now? My legs were beginning to go numb. And just standing here in silence made me think more about Dakota. I couldn't handle that any longer. Might as well explore this hospital. Playing a game of lets avoid Dr Shepherd at all costs. I threw on my jacket a tied my hair in a messy ponytail. I opened the door and just headed straight. Trying not to make eye contact with any one.

"Hey you!" Someone called out right behind me. Just keep walking, act natural, I told myself. Don't draw any attention.

"MS GREY!" he yelled.

"Oh shit." I whispered under my breath.

"What!" I replied angrily at him.

"Remember me Dr Avery?" He smirked.

"Yes Unfortunately." I said as he sprinted to approach me.

"I know you aren't a med student." He said crossing his arms.

"Wow congratulations! Your a genius!" I said sarcastically to him.

"I asked Dr Hunt. Med students don't come till Friday. Your a sneaky bugger." He said proudly that he caught me out.

"Do you want an award?" I asked all smutty.

"Tell me why I shouldn't call security down here?" he asked getting all up in my personal space.

"I'm here with my mom and aunt. They are surgeons dumb ass!" I said rudely at him.

"Excuse me!" He yelled surprised at what I had just said to him.

"Hey, Hey. What's going on here?" A lady asked getting in between us.

"Nothing." I said backing away.

"Avery, her best friend just died. Cut her some slack." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm Dr Toress. Sorry about your lost." She said looking at me.

"You did a good job a fooling us that you were a med student. If Avery here didn't tell us, I would had never know." The blonde women said. She was Dr Robbins from my memory. I guess she was trying to lighten up the mood.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" she asked giving me a smile.

"I'm a Cheerleader."" I said wanting to escape this conversation as fast as possible.

"Wow. You don't seem like the cheer leading type?" she said laughing.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I sighed.

"Cheer leaders normally aren't that bright." Avery said. We all glared at him.

"Are you saying girls cant be smart and pretty?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him. He began to feel quite uncomfortable.

"Um mm ah. No. No I'm not."He replied stuttering. The two female doctors laughed at him.

"Well if I must say you are very bright! More then most med students I come across. You should consider becoming a surgeon." Dr Robbins said.

"Fall into the family business then." I said in response.

"Let me guess your parents are surgeons too?" Dr Toress asked.

"Yeah..." I said hesitating. "They are here actually." I said with out meaning too.

"Oh, who are they?" she asked.

"Grace what are you doing here? I thought you were with Meredith?" Alex asked coming in just in the not so perfect time.

"Meredith..." Dr Toress hesitated. "Like as in Meredith Grey?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Alex replied knowing that the whole hospital would probably find out soon.

"Wait how old are you?" She asked.

"Grace you don't have to answer that." Alex said trying to drag me away from the conversation.

"Why?" Dr Robbins asked confused from why Alex was acting so protective.

"Sixteen." I said innocently.

"I told you not to say that." Alex said to me.

"Wait that would mean...Oh No! That's not possible." she said focusing on me.

"What? Avery asked in total confusion.

"Well its been nice talking to you guys but we have to go." Alex said dragging me away and into the closest on call room.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled at me.

"What was what?" I asked totally confused.

"That! Out there." he said pointing to the door.

"It was nothing until you opened you big mouth." I yelled at him.

"I didn't know who you were talking too. Why would you tell them who you are?" he asked annoyed.

"You basically told them yourself." I said pointing my finger at him.

"Callie is best friends with Addison. This is so bad!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"With who?" I asked confused.

" Dr Shepherds wife." He yelled.

"Oh Crap!" I said panicking.

"Yeah!" He yelled. "She is on call tonight and so is Callie. I bet by the end of the night the whole hospital will know!" He yelled.

"Mom is gonna be so pissed." I said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked confused.

"I'm still in shock." I said "My body is trying to find a way to deal with all of these emotions."

"What the hell." he said looking at me weird.

"It is kinda funny if you think about it. Its like karma. Mom didn't tell him she was pregnant so sixteen years later here we are." I said still laughing.

"You are just as dark and twisty as your mother." he said backing away.

"Take that back!" I yelled at him.

"You need medication." he said opening the door.

"I've had too much. This is probably a side effect." I said as I stopped laughing.

"Well I've had too much crazy for one life time. I'm going to go and hide before your mother kills me." he said exiting the room.

I took a deep breath and exited room running in the complete opposite direction to avoid any other Doctors my mom may know.

"Wooo there slow down!" I heard a short women say and I ran down the hallway in search of my mom so we could get the hell out of here. I didn't notice the water puddle on the ground until I had skidded over and fell flat on my face. Great could my day get any better!

She rushed over to help me up.

"I think I can get up my self." I said refusing her help.

"If you weren't running this wouldn't have happened." she said giving me the look.

"In a rush sorry." I said rejusting my sling.

"What for?" she asked steeping closer.

"Our flight." I said stepping back slowly.

"Are you lost?" she asked annoyed as to way I was running around the halls.

"Nope, go right then left then past the nurses station, past the women's bathroom left to the chief of surgery office then another right then straight to the cafeteria." I said letting out a breath.

"Oh and how did you know that exactly? Do you come here often?" she asked getting all up in my business.

"Nope, First time." I said turning around to walk away. I wasn't in the mood for this today. Was it too hard for everyone just to leave me alone.

"Really?" she asked stepping closer.

"Photographic memory." I said innocently.

"Periodic Table. Go." She said rudely as if she didn't believe me.  
_"_Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, neon, sodium, magnesium, aluminium, silicon, phosphorus, sulphur. I can keep going." I replied with a smirk on my face. She was surprised by my answer. I looked down on her lab coat is read 'Dr Miranda Bailey.'

"Well I have a flight to catch so I better be going." I said walking off. I suddenly stopped when I saw him there right in front of me. "Not again!" I moaned. Seriously again! I couldn't believe this was happening to me! Out of all people me!

"Grace." He said approaching me. I couldn't handle this right now I ran for the girls bathroom and just hid there. Why couldn't Derek Shepherd just leave me alone!

* * *

**I hoped you liked the update, Derek will be in more next chapter promice. Keep reviewing! **


	5. You Found Me

******Thanks for all the reviews :) the more the faster I update ;) I hope you are really enjoying the story. If you are, could you please share it around :) I'll give you a shout out in my next chapter or even name a character after you. So tell me if you do thanks :) **

******All rights of this belongs to shonda rhimes and the show Greys anatomy. I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

Chapter 5 – You Found Me

Song- Found by Phillip Larue

* * *

"Grace." He called out from outside the bathroom door. Why couldn't everything just go back to the way it was. Three days ago everything seemed perfectly fine, there was no sign that this would occur. Everything seemed normal. Why couldn't I just go back to that. To when I was happy, well...remotely happy.

"Grace." He called out again with desperation.

"What's going on here?" Bailey asked outside the door. Why was I attracting so much unwanted attention.

"I need to talk to her." Derek said to her with urgency.

"Why is that?" Bailey asked all up is his business as well.

"She's Meredith's daughter." Derek said slowly. I could feel the heart ache from his words.

"Oh." was all that Bailey said shocked just as everyone else was.

"She's sixteen Miranda."He said in a sorrow whisper. He knew. He knew and so did half the hospital. This was really a week from hell.

"You need to go Derek." She said nicely towards him.

"I cant." He said in a attempt to push past her.

"She's sixteen Derek. Just go. Please. For now. Just go. I'm asking nicely." She said protesting.

"Go and find Meredith." She said forcing him to leave.

"Okay..." He said nervously. That was my cue to escape before Bailey come through the bathroom door. I saw the window and kicked it open with my foot. I could here Derek's footsteps leaving. I quickly shoved my feet through the window and then my body. It was a tight squeeze but my feet hit the gravel as I heard the bathroom door open.

"Hello." she called out but I wasn't in the bathroom any more. I looked around my surroundings. I was near the front doors of the hospital. I spotted Ruby from a distance. She was pacing up and down talking to her self. I quickly ran up to her. I had to apologise to her. I didn't mean what I said. The truth was she was one of my closest friends. She annoyed me sometimes but she was there for me and I just treated her like garbage. She was the only friend I had now. I didn't want to loose her too.

"Ruby." I shouted running over to her. She looked surprised and shocked when she saw me.

"Grace..." She said nervously.

"I thought you left." I said puffing when I reached her near the entrance.

"I was going too." She said bluntly. "But I couldn't. I couldn't leave you alone." She said as a tear escaped her eye.

"I'm so so sorry Ruby. I cant loose you too." I said walking closer to her.

"I forgive you. I'm not going anywhere." She said running up to give me a giant hug.

" I've spent so much time trying to control my life. I thought it meant that I was strong, but I was just afraid." I said looking at her.

"You don't have to be afraid alone any more." She said smiling at me. "You seen to be feeling a little better. I was so worried about you."

"Well they gave me medication so I feel how I imagine people of average intelligence feel all the time." I said laughing. She laughed too.

"I can imagine." she said hugging me again.

"Ruby..." I said breaking the hug.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at me.

"I need to tell you something." I said looking into her eyes. "Its about my father."

* * *

"Wow." Ruby said as we entered the hospital. Still in shock at what I had just told her.

"Yeah." I said searching around for my mom.

"Wow." she said again.

"Where is she?" I said out loud annoyed. I wanted to get out of here asap.

"Maybe she also got dragged into surgery?" Ruby said noticing my frustration.

"Maybe..." I said running to look at the OR board.

"Yep OR 5." Ruby said "Dr M, Grey" she said turning to face me.

"Looks like we have missed our flight." I said stomping my foot in anger.

"Lexie?" she asked.

"Still I Surgery." I said pointing to the name in OR 2.

"That must get really annoying?" Ruby asked sighing.

"I'm use to it." I said looking at her. She gave back a half smile.

"I''m sure they will be finished in a few hours." She said dragging me to the direction of the cafeteria.

"Whoops sorry." Ruby said bumping into another red headed beauty.

"Its fine." The female responded.

I suddenly gasped when I read her name badge. "Addison." I whispered under my breath.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said hiding my face under my hair.

"Dr Avery." She yelled out.

"Run Run. NOW!" I whispered into Ruby ear.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Oh Crap." I said out loud when Jackson walked right in front of our exit.

"We meet again." He said walking closer to us forcing us to steep backwards.

You know these young ladies?" Addison asked confused.

"Oh yes I do." Jackson said with a smirk on his face.

"Do tell?" she asked puzzled.

"You were at the club right?" Ruby quickly said lying.

"What?" He asked shocked and confused.

"Yeah...That club." I said agreeing and following the lie.

"Club? Dr Avery what are they on about?" Addison asked confused and slightly annoyed.

"You were that stripper." Ruby said laughing. She was having why to much fun with this.

Addison was shocked and disgusted. "Dr Avery!" she said angry.

"I have no idea what they are talking about." He said quickly and nervously. Giving us the death stare. "They are lying." He said through his teeth.

"So...You have never seen these girl before then?" she asked again questioning him.

"Well... No... I mean yes." He said nervously being put on the spot.

"Stripper?" She asked staring right at him.

"Yes... I think his stripper name was Mc Sexy." Ruby said giggling. Ruby was so much cooler than I thought she was. She just gained more respect from me.

"I'm not a stripper!" He yelled out loud." All the nurses and doctors around him turned to face him. He looked embarrassed.

"Based on your robust frame, muscular build, and symmetrical features, you could make a good exotic dancer." I said raising my eye brow. This was diffidently making me feel better.

"Got to go." I said nervously and quickly dragging Ruby with me when I saw Dr Torres heading in our direction.

"That was weird." Addison said before Jackson ran off and she went to talk to Torres.

"Ruby I never knew you were that awesome!" I said as we walked down the hall way.

"I'm full of surprises." she said laughing.

"Grace." Someone said as they grabbed my shoulder.

I gasped and turned around.

"Dr Shepherd." I said sighing and turning to face Ruby.

"I need to talk to you." He said calmly.

"I need to go." I said looking to Ruby for some escape or excuse.

"Please he said looking to his office." I sighed and Ruby nodded.

"Fine Five minutes." I said walking into his office.

"I think you need to know something." He said pointing to a chair for me to sit in. I didn't. I was only here for five minutes then I was going to go to a hotel until our flight.

"Do tell." I said crossing my arms.

"It's about your mom. Your mom and me." He said suddenly. "Once a long time ago..." he started to say before I interrupted him. "Nothing in this universe happens just once, nothing; infinity goes in both directions. There is no unique event, no singular moment... " I said annoyed that he referred to my mom as a 'once'.

"Grace." He said calming.

"You love someone,you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart,maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. That's the burden." I said standing up for my mom. He broke he in so many ways. Took so many things from her. I wasn't about to let him do that again.

"Grace." He said calmly again taking in what I just had said.

"No! Don't Grace me. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me! You are not my father. I don't want a father. I don't need a father. I'm perfectly capable of talking care of my self. I've been doing it for years now. So please. I begging you. Just leave me alone. That's all I'm asking for is just to be left alone." I said yelling at him.

"You know?" He asked shocked.

"I know." I said as Ruby opened the door.

"Grace wait!" he yelled after me.

"Sorry but your five minutes are up." I said exiting the room. Seeing the desperation and guilt on his face as I closed the door shut behind me.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it :D What do you think should happen next? What do you want to see? Tell me and Review!**


	6. Death And All His Friends

**Thanks for continuing to read this story :) If you like this story or just Merder in particular, then you should check out my other story "The Unexpected" and remember to vote if mcbaby #2 is to be a girl or a boy for that story. The poll can be found on my profile :D ** **I want to give a huge shout out to "Fznevtiwala" and "Danda225" for being just absolutely amazing and fantastic. Thanks for sharing my story around it means so much. 3 I would also like to give thanks to anyone else who did. You guys are jut so fab! and this story wouldn't be continuing if it wasn't for you guys! Luv ya :)** ******All rights of this belongs to shonda rhimes and the show Greys anatomy. I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Death And All His Friends

Song – End Of All Time By Stars Of Track And Field

* * *

"Grace wait up!" Ruby yelled as I ran off down the hall way.

"How did my life become so screwed up!" I said sobbing in the staircase.

" I've been asking myself the same question for years." Ruby replied sitting down next to me.

"I don't know what to do?" I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Does your mom know that you know?" she asked wondering.

"I don't know probably. She knows everything!" I said suddenly standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ruby yelled as I started running up the staircase.

"Out of this hell hole!" I screamed as she waited down the staircase wondering what she could do.

I forcefully opened the door with anger. I started running to The OR board. Mom better be out of surgery!

"Grace I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lexie called out as she sprinted towards me.

"Congratulations you found me." I said annoyed.

"Are you okay?" She asked seeing the dried up tears on my face.

"I'm fine!" I said rolling my eyes. "Can we just go home now?" I begged.

"Sure." She agreed. " Whatever you need."

"Is mom still in surgery?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

"She should be scrubbing out now." Lexie said looking relieved.

* * *

_MEREDITHS POV_

* * *

The surgery had been a complete success. Another job well done! Grace was going to be extremely cross at me thought. She needed me right now and I was too buys saving someone's life. I didn't know how to help her? I was worried she was going to become all dark and twisty like myself. Derek being here only made things worse. Grace probably knew who he was. I showed her pictures of him while she was growing up. Not that she wanted anything to do with him now. I wished I told Derek. I wished I had done things differently. But he was with Addison and I was just a sluty intern. I had to leave. They had a marriage and I was just nothing! I had no idea I was pregnant until three weeks after I moved to Boston to live with my sister. She was my rock. Her and Cristina help me through it. I Don't know how I could have done It without them. Grace was my everything. She was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just wished the circumstances were different. These were thoughts flowing through my mind when the scrub door suddenly burst open.

"Derek." I gasped as I saw him standing before me. He looked different. Not physically, but emotionally. Like all the Mc Dreamy happiness was drained away from him.

"Meredith." He said his eyes locked on mine.

"I'm Leaving Derek." I said taking off my scrub cap and looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Why do you keep doing that." He said approaching me slowly with caution.

"Do what?" I asked confused by what he just said.

"Leave." He said stepping closer until his body was almost touching mine.

"Derek..." I said hesitating and taking in his scent. He smelt like peppermint. It was drawing me closer to him. It was hard to control myself around him.

"We need to talk." He said understanding were this conversation was heading.

"Yes." I said taking in a deep breath and stepping back. This had to be quick. Like tearing off a band aid. Quick and painful.

"Is she...Is Grace ..." He said hesitating and looking into my eyes. The guilt hit me like a hundred pounds.

"Yes." I said sighing. I could feel the tear drops forming in my eyes. His expression suddenly shifted. I could see all the emotions rush through his body. I was ready thought. I was ready for him to yell. I deserved it.

"She is my daughter." He said as his hands clenched into fists.

"Yes." I said looking at the floor as my hands clenched onto the sink.

"I don't understand." He said as if I had just ripped out his heart and torn it into one thousand pieces.

"Three weeks after I left I found out I was pregnant." I said looking into his eyes. They were cold.

"What? I don't understand is why you didn't tell me!" He said through his teeth. He was trying not to yell.

"You were married." I said raising my hand at him. I wasn't the only one at fault here.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked staring bitterly at me.

"It has everything to do with it." I yelled. "I was an adulterous whore. I was the pregnant intern who got knocked up by the married attending." I said as the tears began to fall.

"So you just decided to keep it a secret instead." He said angrily.

"Do you think it was easy for me?" I said yelling at him. "To be a single mom. To raise Grace alone. To feel like a total failure all the time. Do you?" I asked him in anger.

"I wouldn't know, you never gave me the chance." He responded bitterly and angrily.

"I wanted to! Everyday I wanted to. When She was first born. When She sat up for the first time. When she said her first word "mamma". When she took her first steps, or her first day of school. Believe me, there was nothing more I wanted then to tell you. But I was a mother now, I had had to protect her. I wouldn't let you hurt her as you hurt me. You broke me! You abandoned me! You lied to me! You made me feel like I was worth something, and then you threw me away like I was garbage. My father left me and it screwed me up. I wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Grace." I said yelling at him. He was shocked from what I had just said.

"You thought I was going to abandon Grace?" He asked in a slow whisper.

"You left me." I said as I wiped the tears away with my hand. I felt like I was going to burst at any moment. Emotions were rushing through my body, changing at any given moment. I couldn't handle his any longer. I ran to the door and opened it .

"Wait." I heard Derek yelled desperately behind me.

"I did wait. I waited for almost seventeen years." I said opening the door and running out. Hoping Derek wouldn't follow.

* * *

_GRACES POV_

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled as I saw her approaching us.

"Are you okay?" Lexie asked. "You look like you have been crying."

"I'll be fine as soon as we get back home." She replied giving me a fake smile.

"Lets go home." I said grabbing my bag.

"Okay." Lexie said grabbing out her cell phone to call a taxi.

"Ruby is coming with us by the way." I said as Ruby came running up to us.

"Okay..." Mom said not bothering to question it. She didn't care, she just wanted to get home.

"Lets go." Lexie said turning around and smiling. "Taxi will be here in ten minutes."

"Thank god!" I sighed. We grabbed our things and headed to the car park to wait for the taxi. The taxi finally arrived and we packed our things into the boot when we heard someone yell.

"Meredith!" A males voice called running up to us.

"Oh god!" Lexie said shocked.

"Crap!" I said sighing and turning to face Ruby.

"Are we ever going to leave this place?" Ruby asked.

"I surly hope so!" I said looking at mom.

"Meredith." Lexie said seeing my mom's hesitation. "We have to go."

"Goodbye Derek." Mom said as Derek approached breathless.

"I cant let you leave again." He said desperately.

"Please don't do this." She begged him.

"I'm asking you nicely not to leave." He said stepping closer.

"I'm sorry Derek, but this is goodbye." My mom said turning around to get inside the taxi.

"You're not leaving with my daughter!" He yelled. My mom suddenly froze. We all stopped at stared.

"Well this is awkward..." Ruby whispered in my ear.

"Derek..." My mom said calmly.

"No you listen. I'm her father and I want some say in her life. I'm not going anywhere Meredith! I'm staying right here, and so is Grace." he said placing his hands on his hips.

"Told you not to tell him." Lexie said sighing.

"Derek this is not your decision to make." My mom said yelling at him.

"No It's not. But it will be the lawyers!" He said angrily

"You are kidding right?" Lexie butted in pissed off.

"I'm being serious! You just can't take my daughter away from me." he said looking at me.

I really wished we did'nt have to come to Seattle. This would have never happened and I would be in Boston right now.

"What are you going to do Derek?" My mom asked shocked.

"I'm going to be a part of her life." He said stepping closer towards my mom.

"You can do that from Boston." Lexie butted in again.

"Derek I begging you, please just leave. Go back to your wife. Your good at that." My mom said crossing her arms.

"Ohhh Burn." Ruby whispered in my ear. She was truly a comic relief.

"And what? Just pretend this never happened." Derek said pointing to me.

"That's not what I meant." My mom said trying to calm down the situation.

"I'm ordering a court date if you take her away from me." Derek yelled at both Lexie and my mom.

"We can't leave can we?" I whispered turning to face my mom.

"No we cant." My mom said staring right at Derek.

"Not unless we want to be chased to the airport by cops." Lexie muttered under her breath.

"I'll have my lawyers contact yours." He said Looking at my mother and I then looking at his pager and walking back inside the hospital.

" What are we going to do?" Lexie asked my mom shocked and confused.

"We'll stay at my mothers old house that she left to me, and we will work here for the next few days until all this mess gets sorted out."She said sighing.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

"Change of directions Driver." My mom said opening the door for me to get inside.

I had a feeling this was only going to be the beginning.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) Please tell me or give me ideas what you want to happen next. Remember to review and just keep being fab! ;) **


	7. What Does This Mean?

**Thanks for continuing to read this story :) If you like this story or just Merder in particular, then you should check out my other story "The Unexpected" and remember to vote if mcbaby #2 is to be a girl or a boy for that story. The poll can be found on my profile :D ** **Thanks for sharing my story around it means so much. 3 I would also like to give thanks to anyone else who did. You guys are jut so fab! and this story wouldn't be continuing if it wasn't for you guys! Love ya :)** ******All rights of this belongs to shonda rhimes and the show Greys anatomy. I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – What Does This Mean ?

* * *

Song- Freight Train by Sara Jackson- Halman

* * *

I just laid there sitting on my what was now known as my bed. I couldn't sleep my head was just to full. I could hear my mom snoring from the room next door. I wondered if she had always been that loud? Why couldn't Derek be one of those dad who didn't have enough time to bother with their children? I just wanted to go home. Was that too much to ask for? I shook my head trying to let the thoughts escape my mind. It didn't work. I pulled back my red bed sheets and threw on my grey hoddie. I slowly walked down stairs trying not to wake anyone up. This house was too packed, people everywhere. Lucky they were all at the hospital or fast asleep. If only I could sleep that easily. It was hard walking down these stairs trying not to wake anyone up since every step I took the staircase creaked. Darn this old house! I flicked on the kitchen light and grabbed a glass of cold water. I quickly gulped that down hoping it would help. Sadly it didn't. I Opened the fridge door and scanned the fridge for something to take my mind off things. My hand reached inside when I had found what I was looking for. "This should help a little." I whispered to my self grabbing the cold beer. Before closing the door I decided to grab two more just in case one wouldn't cut it. I opened the first one and took a big sip. It tasted disgusting! But it made me feel warm and numb inside which I liked the feeling of, so I continued drinking it. I shoved the other two cans into my hoddie pocket. I looked outside the kitchen window it was a full moon tonight. I always liked the night. It was mysterious and full of the unknown. Being the explorer I was I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I had already quickly drunken the first can and was already beginning to feel a little tipsy. Throwing it into the trash I walked towards the front door and slowly opened it trying not to wake anyone up as it creaked open. As I close the door shut behind me I could feel the freezing cold air of Seattle blow on my face. I shivered by the cold touch. I headed straight ahead walking along the curb. I pulled my hoodie over my head and grabbed out another can of beer and started drinking. I wished Dakota was here she always enjoyed midnight walks. I felt a small tear escape falling down my face. I took another larger sip of my beer to ease away the pain. I headed toward the park I saw in the distance not caring where I was going. When I reached the park I had just finished my second beer and threw it forcefully at the large oak tree in the middle of the park.

"You know littering is frowned upon in most societies." A strangers voice called out as his shadow slowly moved from behind the tree.

"Who's there?" I called out slowly backing away frighten by the thought of this might be my last night alive. I walked slowly backwards until I tripped over a large branch that was behind me and fell over backwards hitting the ground with my head. "Ouch." I moaned slowly opening my eyes. Everything was blurry.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked running towards me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled slowly pulling my self up onto my bottom and pushing my self away.

"It's okay I wont hurt you." He said slowly approaching me.

"That's exactly what a serial killer would say."I said rummaging through all the bark trying to find something to protect myself with.

"Good thing I'm not a serial killer or any type of killer of that matter then." He said only meters away from me.

"Then why are you in a park in the middle of the night then?" I asked finding a sharp daggered rock to protect myself with.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night in a park?" He asked walking closer towards me only footsteps away.

"I asked you first." I said gripping the rock tighter in my palm.

"Okay if you really want to know, I couldn't sleep. My dad passed away two weeks ago and we used to always play baseball here and climb trees together." He slowly spoke pointing to the large oak tree.

"Oh." Was all tat was able to escape my lips. The grip on the rock loosened.

"Yeah. I cant sleep , so I come here every night and fall asleep up in that tree." He said turning his head around to look at it again.

"I know it sounds stupid, but it makes me feel closer to him. I just lay on the branches are look up into the stars and I get the feeling that he's looking back down at me." He said giving a sad smile.

"It doesn't sound stupid." I said dropping the rock out of my hand and slowly stood up walking towards him. He wasn't a murderer. He was just like me. Lost in this world without the person he loved.

"My best friend died a few days ago..." I said sighing.

"Life sucks!" He said looking at me.

This was the first time I really noticed him. He looked around my age. He was tall and big built, probably from the baseball he played and by the looks of it he was good at it! He had greeny blue eyes and short shaggy blond hair. He was sort of perfect. Except for the part that he was a stranger and I had no idea who the hell he was. But besides that he seemed to get it.

"I'm Xavier by the way." He said smiling and reaching his hand out for me to shake it.

"Grace." I said shaking his hand. His hand felt warm. It was comforting.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little cut, no biggie." I said shaking it off.

"So do you also enjoying midnight strolls in the park?" He asked laughing.

"What gave it away?" I asked joking.

"I'm good at reading people." He said smiling.

"Hey... I know this is going to sound weird and a little strange, but would you like to watch the stars with me?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, that actually sounds sorta nice." I said placing my hands in my pockets and staring at him.

"Well follow me then." He said heading towards the Oak tree. I closely followed behind.

"Ladies first." He said stepping to the side politely. I took a step onto the stump and slipped.

"You don't do this much do you?" He asked laughing as he caught me.

"I'm just a little tipsy that's all." I said reassuring my footing.

"Sure, sure." He said pushing me up.

"I swear the only reason you wanted me to climb this tree was so that you could have your hands on my ass." I said gripping onto the branches.

"You got me." he said smirking as I looked back down at him.

"Joking." He said as he show my expression.

"Sure." I said finally as we reached the top.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"Yeah it's something." he said sitting next to me on the large branch.

"Do you come here often?" I asked laughing.

"Oh yeah, I bring all my hot dates up here." He said sarcastically. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ouch." he said rubbing his arm.

"Wimp" I said staring at the stars.

"Hey! I'm going to be a pro baseball player one day!" He said defenselessly.

"What team would hire you." I said laughing as I opened my last beer.

"Wanna share?" I asked handing him a sip.

"Sure why not." he said smiling and taking a glup.

"That's disgusting!" he said almost spitting it out.

"I know." I said taking another slip.

"Want some more?" I asked holding it in front of his face.

"Sure." He said taking another sip. We both laughed.

"Stars are amazing aren't they? There is just something magical about them." He said as we leaned against the branches and looked at the beautiful night sky.

"All stars begin from clouds of cold molecular hydrogen that gravitationally collapse. As they cloud collapses, it fragments into many pieces that will go on to form individual stars. The material collects into a ball that continues to collapse under its own gravity until it can ignite nuclear fusion at its core. This initial gas was formed during the Big Bang, and is always about 74% hydrogen and 25% helium. Over time, stars convert some of their hydrogen into helium. That's why our Sun's ratio is more like 70% hydrogen and 29% helium. But all stars start out with 3/4 hydrogen and 1/4 helium, with other trace elements." I said in a mouthful.

"What?" he asked a little stunned from what I just said.

"I have a photographic memory." I said sighing.

"That is like the coolest thing ever!"He said turning to face me.

"I wish it was! It's more of a curse." I said looking out at the stars.

"Why is that?" He asked confused.

"Because you remember everything. Even the things you don't want to remember you remember. The most painful memories will stick with you forever. Replaying over and over in your mind. Not forgetting one singular detail." I said wiping the falling tear from my eye. "It eats you alive." I said taking another sip of beer.

"Life sucks!" Xavier said sighing and turned his head around to face mine.

"Why do bad things always happen to good people?" I asked fiddling with a leaf that fell onto my palm.

"I've been wondering that question for my whole life." He said pulling a piece of hair behind my ear.

"How did your dad die?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"We were driving down Kings St outside Monty Bank. We didn't know it was being robbed, and we heard police cars in the distance. A guy in a black mask ran towards and told us to get out of our car. I was afraid and scared. I jumped out of the car just in time to hear the bullet hit my dads chest. He was too proud to let the man steal his car. Dad and I spent years working on it. Blood sweat and tears went into that car. He didn't want some man just to take it away. He fought for what he believed in. While I just jumped out of the car like a loser. I was scared when I should have been the strong brave man he taught me to be. I let him down. He died. He bleed out in my arms waiting for the ambulance to arrive." Xavier said wiping away the tears falling down his face with his T-shirt.

"I'm so sorry." I said placing my hand on top of his. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Your friend?" He asked curious.

"Dakota." I said taking a deep breath. "She was my best friend. My person. We had been best friends since I can remember. We meet in daycare and were inseparable ever since. Both her parents were surgeons and so were mine. She lived opposite me and we did everything together. She was my rock my everything. Through good and bad she was there and I was there for her. The day she died...we were in a cheer leading competition. Its stupid I never liked cheer leading. I liked dancing and Dakota and I entered the try-outs as a dare and well...we got it. We laughed about it for ages. It was okay I guess. Something to fill up time and to go on my collage application. Anyway, we were competing at states in Seattle, here, and a there was an accident. The bus was crashed into by a large truck and a lot of people were injured. Dakota being one of them. She was suppose to be fine. Surgery was a success. But there was some sort of complication after. She had a reaction to the medication and her heart stopped beating. She flat lined and died. She's dead and I feel empty. She's my person...correction, she was my person. Now she isn't even a person. Just a memory." I said trying not to emotionally explode in front of Xavier.

"I look at the stars and I see my dad looking down at me. I'm sure Dakota is looking down at you too." He said wrapping his arm around me. I closed my eye lids and feel fast asleep on his shoulder feeling safe.

* * *

I woke up to the annoying cries of the crow standing on the opposite branch.

"Shit what's the time?" I asked getting up off Xavier's body. I must have fallen asleep on top of him. I grabbed my phone '5.30am' it read. That was good mom wouldn't be up for another ten or fifteen minutes.

"Morning." Xavier moaned still half asleep.

"Sorry I have to go. This has been great but my mom will be awake soon and if I'm not there she will call the cops." I said nervously finding my way down.

"Wait!" Xavier called down.

"What?" I asked hitting the ground.

"Where will I find you?" He asked smiling.

"Here is my number." I said sticking it to a piece of stone and throwing it up the tree at him.

" I live at number four." I said pointing at my street.

"I will see you again then." he said smirking.

"If you are lucky." I said smiling at him.

"Goodbye Grace." He waved.

"Goodbye Xavier." I said waving back before running home.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Izzie asked as I entered the Kitchen.

"I went for a run." I said nervously lying.

"You run?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah all the time." I said running up the stairs.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Mom asked as I ran up the stairs. She was till in her sleepwear.

"Apparently she runs." Izzie said approaching mom with a cup of coffee.

"Oh really?" Mom asked shocked. "Since when do you run?" she asked also surprised.

"Since now." I said opening my door and quickly closing it shut behind me.

"That was close." I breathed out jumping to land on my back on my bed. I kicked my shoes off and let out a big sigh. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it. Do you like Xavier? What do you want to happen next or any other thoughts? REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	8. Stone Of Suffering

******Thanks for all the reviews and story follows! You guys are amazing! Do you think Grace and Xavier should be a thing? What do you want to see happen to them? Romantically or just a friendship? **

******All rights of this belongs to shonda rhimes and the show Greys anatomy. I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

Chapter 8 – Stone Of Suffering

Song – Where To Now By Cider Sky

_It's a little bit horrifying just how quickly everything can fall to crap. Sometimes it takes a huge loss to remind you of who you care about the most. Sometimes you find yourself becoming stronger as a result; wiser, better equipped to deal with the next disaster that comes along. Sometimes, but not always._

_- Meredith Grey_

* * *

_GRACE POV_

"Hey are you okay?" Alex asked as I sat on the other end of the kitchen bench.

"I'm fine." I said taking another sip of my coffee trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Everyone keeps asking if your are okay, but not if Your okay! The truth is people only want to hear you say you are fine so they don't have to do anything. But I can see through you Grace, and I see that your not fine. Sure your put on a brave face and act like nothing is wrong. But its okay. Its okay not to be okay." Alex said from the other end of the table.

"Mom is at court with Derek today can we just focus on that please." I said looking up at him.

"Okay." he said looking at me with concern.

"Hey how is everyone?" Izzie asked bubbly as she entered the kitchen starting to prepare some lunch. Neither Alex or I responded we just gave a fake smile in response.

"Okay... what's going on here?" Izzie asked picking up on the weird tension in the room.

"Just reading." I said hiding behind my book.

"Just drinking my beer." Alex responded looking at me.

"Speaking of beer, how much have you drunken? I'm sure there was more than this last night." Izzie asked opening the fridge and scanning its contents.

"That's odd." Alex said looking directly at me like he knew it was me. Was I that easy to read? I just shook my head and returned to my book which was strangely fascinating.

"What are you reading Grace?" Izzie asked turning on the stove.

_"A book about the history of mass murders in the US." I said in response. _

_Izzie dropped a plate she got out of the cupboard. It smashed onto the ground __into one thousand pieces. Her mouth wide open In shock._

_"What?" I asked a little confused by her reaction._

_"Why would you read something like that?" she asked in horror._

_"What? What's wrong with this book? I like it, it's very educational." I said turning the page._

_"Yeah educational on how to kill someone." Alex said grabbing one of Izzies cookies and took a bite from it. _

_"Is Meredith okay with you reading stuff like this?" Izzie asked concerned._

_"It's not like she's even here to notice." I said getting off my seat and headed towards the front door. I could hear Alex and Izzie talking about me still as I walked out side._

_"I think we should talk to Meredith about Grace." Izzie said to Alex. _

_"Izzie chill it's okay, she's just grieving, she'll get over it." Alex responded not thinking much of it. _

_"I don't think her best friend dying is something she can just get over with Alex." Izzie yelled at him annoyed by his attitude. _

_"I didn't mean it like that, all I'm saying is give her some space. She doesn't want everyone at her." Alex said taking another bite of his cookie._

_"I think she should see someone." Izzie said walking out of the kitchen. _

_"That's Meredith's decision, not yours." Alex said back at her. _

_I shook my head I couldn't listen to this conversation for much longer. My cell phone suddenly rung. _

_"Hello Grace speaking." I answered not recognising the caller ID._

_"Hey Grace It's Xavier." A familiar voice spoke. _

_"Xavier." I said smiling._

* * *

_I felt the vibrations of my feet against the wall as I was in the tunnels, Just kicking them back and forth as I sat on hospital bed. It felt just like old times. I was used to waiting for my mom during her surgeries. But being in this hospital just made me fell anxious. I could hear footsteps heading my direction and I suddenly looked up, but just as I did I wish I hadn't. _

_"Hi." He spoke walking over towards me. I just looked up at him and then back __down again at my book. _

_"So your ignoring me now." he said walking closer towards me._

_"I'm trying to, but you are making it very difficult for me." I said not even bothering to look up to meet his face. _

_"I know this must be difficult for you to understand." He said sitting next to me staring at me with concerning eyes. _

_"Difficult doesn't even begin to describe it." I said looking up from my book to meet his face._

_"Talk to me then." He said giving me a smile._

_"If you think that we are going to have one of those close father daughter relationships where I tell you everything and we hug it out. You can forget it. It's not happening." I said returning to reading my book. _

_"I want to be your father." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. I moved my shoulder to nudge it off. He looked and me and a sadness struck his face. _

_"Your about sixteen years to late." I said quickly getting up._

_"Could you listen to my side of the story ?" He said following behind me. _

_"What." I said quickly turning around. I was so sick of his hovering. _

_"I didn't know." He said walking closer towards me. His face full of sadness and hurt._

_"You didn't know." I said sighing and turned back around._

_"How is this my fault if I I didn't know?" He asked running so he could overtake me and stop right in front of me so I couldn't escape his presence._

_"You were married, and were cheating on your wife. Karma is a bitch sometimes." I said angrily. _

_"So me not finding out I have a daughter until she is sixteen is some sort of Karma or payback?" He asked confused. _

_"I don't know? Go take it up with mom." I said just wanting this conversation to end. _

_"I love your mom you know that?" He said gripping on my arm to pull me back. "If I knew that she was pregnant I would have chosen differently." He said sighing._

_"You loved my mom." I said correcting his grammar. "And she didn't want you just to chose her because she was pregnant! What kind of man does that to a __women, cheats on his wife and gets his dirty mistress pregnant and goes back to his wife." I said shaking my arm away from his grip. _

_"I did what I thought was the right thing. I'm flawed. I'm a human being. We all make mistakes." he said looking into my eyes. "I was going to choose your mom after prom...but she left." He said as the sadness suck in. _

_"So what does this mean then?" I asked folding my arms._

_"I don't know." He said shaking his head trying to think straight. _

_"Well then you have plenty of time for thinking then." I said walking away and just leaving him to stand alone in the tunnels, only hearing the echoes of my footsteps. _

* * *

___MEREDITH'S POV_

_It was days like today which made me hate being a surgeon. It was always difficult loosing a patient and to top off everything else there was parental lawsuit that was happening between Derek and I. How had everything become so difficult. I felt like such a bad parent for Grace. She was grieving, and to make it worse she had to meet her Dad who she had never meet before. I took of my scrub cap and tucked into my scrubs pants. This was the worst part of the job, getting to tell the family members that their loved one died. I took a deep heavy sigh and open the doors leading towards the waiting room. My body aching, every muscle in my body in pain. All this stress was taking its toll on my body. I saw him in the distance his face turning white with horror as he saw me approaching him. She was all he had and now I had taken that away. I took the love of his life away from him. _

_"Mr Clark." I said standing in front of him. _

_"Is she..." He said not being able to finish the sentence. _

_"I'm so sorry." I said as tears began to develop in my eyes. _

_"But...I Don't understand...she was fine...she was." He stuttered as he sunk to the ground and burst into tears. _

_"When we opened her up the tumour was worse than we first anticipated. We couldn't control the bleeding. She bleed out. I'm sorry for your loss." I said standing in front of him. I placed my hand on his right shoulder and told him everything was going to be okay. My pager went off it was a 911. I walked away turning back a few times to see him. I took a deep breath. Yes tonight was going to be a long night. _

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry its so short just wanted to end it there. Remember to review!**_


	9. Hopes and Fears

**Thanks for all the reviews :D Sorry about the long update been very busy with acting and senior assignments. But Ihope I haven't destroyed your hopes and feelings, and that you continue reading. **

******All rights of this belongs to shonda rhimes and the show Greys anatomy. I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Hopes and Fears

Song – Breathe Me By Sia

* * *

_If you knew this was your last day on earth, how would you want to spend it? _

_Meredith Grey_

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

* * *

_**Grace POV**_

* * *

They say your life is made of of moments, and how you choose to act in those moments, determines your life forever. I would never have believed that my whole future could depend on that one moment, until I was living in that moment.

Not much as happened since the tunnel incident. I hadn't seen Derek yet, not that I wanted too. Mom had been in a mopy mood for the past two weeks, and wouldn't talk about why? She just gave a fake smile and insisted that everything was fine. Her face said otherwise. I know being here is Seattle wasn't helping her. She needed to be back in Boston, at least she would be happier there.

I had a feeling when I woke up this morning that something wasn't right. It was hard to describe, I just had a feeling, in the pit of my stomach that something horrible was going to happen.

"Grace time to get up" I heard my mother call from downstairs.

"Seriously?" I muttered under my breath still half asleep.

"Now!" I heard her yell again.

"Ugggg fine!" I yelled shoving the sheets of my body and onto the ground. I whipped the sleepiness from my eyes and headed downstairs.

"Why look at that the monster is awake." Alex said smirking as he ate from his cereal bowl.

"Actually last time I checked I wasn't a grossly malformed nonviable foetus." I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"More of a cruel wicked and inhuman person." He said smiling back.

"Grace stop it." my mom said giving me a look.

"He started it!" I yelled pointing to Alex.

"Yes, but you are far more mature than he is." My mom said slapping Alex lightly on the elbow.

"Mom..." I said hesitating.

"Yes." She quickly responded wiping the kitchen bench.

"When are we going home?" I asked looking down at the floor.

She sighed and looked at me. "I don't know" she responded.

"What about school? It starts again in a few weeks." I said.

"I know." She replied picking up the dishes.

"And what about cheer-leading? Our my friends? Ruby?" I said getting annoyed.

"I spoke to her mom last night, Rubys fine." She said avoiding the conversation.

"Yeah, but I'm not!" I said yelling at her.

"Grace..." Izzie sighed and mom just stared blanky into my eyes. She was hardly here these days, in person and mind.

"Just forget it!" I yelled running back up the stairs as tears streamed down my face.

* * *

"Grace." I heard a soft whisper from behind my door.

"Go away." I replied not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"You have to get ready" Izzie replied creeping inside of my room.

"For what?" I replied without turning to face her.

"Your mom volunteered you to help out with the sick kids in the pediatric ward. You know, play dress up, talk, play games, just to remind them they arent stuck inside a hospital." Izzie said walking closer towards me.

"What?" I said suddenly turning around to face her.

"Didn't Meredith tell you?" She asked confused.

"She doesn't tell me a lot of things these days." I said sighing and hiding under the covers.

"Well...anyway you need to get up" she said pulling the covers off me.

"Bite me." I said refusing.

"Grace!" She yelled hitting me with pillows.

"I have a feeling!" I yellled suddenly sitting up in my bed.

"A feeling?" She asked even more confused.

"Yes!" I said starting at her.

"What kind of feeling?" She asked crossing her arms and judging me.

"Like something bad is going to happen today." I said concerned.

"Bad things happen everyday, we jus have to accept them and move on." She said trying to get me out of bed.

"I'm not getting up." I said hitting my face back to the pillow.

"If you want I could call Derek an he can come to get you up?" Izzie said smirking.

I shot right out of bed. "The hospital sounds like fun." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Thought so." She said laughing and closing the door behind her. "Leaving in forty minutes." She yelled walking down the stairs.

"Fun." I deeply sighed under my breath. How much worse could mu life yet?

* * *

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, Four, Mississippi, five Mississippi, Ready or not, here I come." I yelled out as all the little kids searched for hiding places. This was the tenth time I've been in, I was considering just quitting and giving up. But decided against it, knowing just how disappointed my mother would be in me. I hated feeling this way, feeling so empty. I must be such a depressing person to be around, I don't deserve anything.

"Boo." a voice startled me.

"You scared me." I said trying to slow my heartbeat down again.

"Sorry." The little girl said trying not to laugh.

"I really believe that." I said smirking. "Looks likes someone getting a visit by the tickle monster." I said picking her up and placing her on the bed, where I tickled her, as I heard the room fill with the sound of her laughter.

"Stop please Grace." She said in her cute lisp voice. It kinda made me feel bad for wanting to quit.

"Why don't you go and help me find the others Sarah." I said placing her back onto the ground, smiling at her.

"Yay." She said cheering with laughter and ran off a hundred miles an hour in search of the others.

I had to stop and catch my breath, god these kids for being sick could run and hide very fast. It must be my unhealthy lifestyle of a teenager.

"Slow like a slug," Sarah said poking her tongue out at me.

"I just need to catch my breath, I have asthma Sarah." I said leaning against the wall.

"You sick like me?" She asked slightly confused.

"No Sarah I don't have cancer like you." I said trying to let her understand.

"Yeah, you have hair." She said pouting. I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Having hair sucks! Its notty, annoying, dull and don't forget nits, I hate nits, plus having hair is like the end of a mop. Its disgusting. And what is it for it just sits there." I said looking into her eyes.

"What is nits?" She asked.

"They are little bugs they live in your hair suck your blood, like mini vampires." I said making fangs with my fingers.

"Oh My God! Ewwwww, BUGS!" She said tottly grossed out and shocked. "Glad I don't have hair then. Sucks for you." She said poking her tongue out at me.

"You may be the brightest and cutest six year old ive ever met." I said squeezing her cheeks."

"Smarter than you?" she asked looking up to me.

"Smarter than me." I said tickling her again. I stopped when a coughing attack over took me.

"Are you okay Grace?" She asked frightened.

"Just need my inhaler Sarah, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to get your mummy?" She asked smiling.

"My mummy is busy, but I'll be fine." I said between coughs. "I'll just get my inhaler." I said reaching into my bag.

I took one puff, but it wasn't enough, so I took another one, but that one didn't work either, since I just figured out I was empty.

"Darn it!" I said annoyed. Shoving the empty inhaler back into my bag, still coughing.

"Whats wrong?" Sarah asked concerned.

"I ran out." I said looking around.

"Is that bad?" she asked holding onto my hand.

"I'll just get a refill." I said finally catching sight of the nurse.

"Otay." she said smiling at me.

"Excuse me." I said to the nurse walking by.

"Rose is it?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied smiling.

"Could you please look after Sarah while I go and refill my inhaler, I'm volunteering here. I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise." I said smiling at her.

"Sure thing." She said grabbing Sarah hand off mine. "Your Meredith Grey's daughter right?" She asked as I was about to walk off.

"Yes." I said turning around.

"He's a good man." She said suddenly.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"I think you know who?" She said looking at me.

I just nodded and headed out the door, trying not to think about what just happened.

* * *

not

"I'm not talking about this Addison." I heard Derek say as was hiding behind the wall waiting for them to move so I could go an access the medical supplies and refill my inhaler.

"So you don't think you having a daughter is something worth talking about!" She almost yelled across the hall. Wow this was becoming very intense.

"Addison...' He said hesitating.

"Why are you even here Derek." She said as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"I don't know?" He said looking at the ground.

"Do you even love me?" She asked waiting for his response. He was silent.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

His face shoot up like a balloon and looked into additions eyes. "Yes." He said full of shame.

"Then why are you still with me, after all these years Derek, why? You chose wrong." She said yelling at him in pure anger.

"I know." He said pouting like a lost puppy.

"I'll get the divorce papers." She said sighing.

I couldn't hold it in any more, another coughing fit exploded and before I knew it my cover was no longer. I slowly emerged from behind the wall casually as an awkward teenager can without drawing attention to myself, which in these days seemed impossible. Just as my luck was headed, they were positioned right by the door. I decided I would head towards the east wing where they had more medical supplies, hoping I could breathe for that long.

As I was about to creep past Derek and Addison, the nurse called out "Sir you can't go up there." And then I heard the gun shot. The unforgettable violent screams tormenting my very soul. Everyone ducking for cover, people crying with fear. My heart racing one hundred miles an hour. I crawled and hid under the desk, where the nurse's blood covered dead body was laying next to me. In biology they tell you that an average person has 5-7 litres of blood, but you have no idea how much blood that is until its laying in a pool beneath your body.

"He went upstairs, he's gone for now." A man's voice called out.

I took in a deep breath, which was becoming more and more difficult with each breath I took in. I turned to face the nurses face.

"Rose" I breathed out. I was in shock it was her, wasn't she looking after Sarah? Oh My God! Sarah, I completely forgot about her she's probably so scared and frightened. I wonder who was taking care of them now? Mom, Oh My God Mom, wasn't she still in surgery? I really hoped so! Or she was some place safe! Why did bad things just keep happening to me?

I caught a sight of Derek helping people to safety, he must have seen me to, because when he did he stop what he was doing and urgently ran towards me.

"Grace?' He asked placing his hands all over me to see if I was okay. "You're covered in blood." He said shocked.

"Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly. I shock my head.

"Lets get you out of here." He said picking me up only pausing when he saw Nurse Rose laying in a pool of her own blood. He held me close and headed towards safety.

"Derek." A familiar voice called out after him. He stop and suddenly turned around.

"Addison?" He said confused.

"I called the police they are on the way. " She said running out of breath."

"Good, now lets get out of here." He said heading towards the door.

"Derek!" Addison yelled again.

"What!" Derek responded angrily.

"I just got paged lock down." She said staring at him.

"Really why would that be?" He said scarastically.

"Derek you don't understand, Lock down means NO ONE leaves and if we could, we cant because the doors automatically lock on lock downs and its bullet proof glass. In other words. We're screwed." she said shaking in shock.

"What do we do?" Derek asked motionless.

"Derek!" Addison surprisingly said when she say me laying in his arms. "Is she?" She asked shocked.

"Its not her blood." He said looking down at me.

"We need to get somewhere safe." Addison said looking around.

"There." Derek said pointing to the exam room.

"Why there?" she asked confused.

"Can you think of a better place?" He asked annoyed.

"Sorry." She said.

"Me too." He replied rushing to the exam room.

My breaths became more shallow, louder and even more painful with each breath a took. I started coughing again.

"Derek is she okay?" Addison asked as we hid in the corner behind the exam bed, I was laying on Derek he arms protectively wrapped around me.

I began hyperventilating, and my breaths grew with more urgency.

"She's asthmatic" Derek said with sudden realisation. His face quickly changed into panic mode.

I reached my hand into my pocket and grabbed my inhaler pasing it to Addison.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Its empty." Addison said in worry. Derek face shattered into one thousand pieces.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I hoped you guys enjoed this chapter, I plan to update the next chapter soon xxx Please review! what do you guys want to happen next? **


	10. Never Gonna Let You Go

**Hey guys :D Since the last chapter go so much feedback and reviews, i've updated this chapter quicker :) Remember the more reviews the faster I update :)**

******All rights of this belongs to shonda rhimes and the show Greys anatomy. I don't own the characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Never Gonna Let You Go

* * *

Song – Shame On You by Mariah Mc Manus

* * *

_When it hurts so much that you can't breathe; that's when you know you're still alive_

_-Meredith Grey_

* * *

**Grace Pov**

"Derek what are we going to do?" Addison asked beginning to panic.

"I don't know?" Derek said searching around the room, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"If we don't come up with a plan soon Derek..." She said looking down at me not wanting to say the words.

"I know." He said sighing. "How long till the police arrive?" he asked.

"They are here Derek." Addison said getting up and looking outside the window.

"Then why aren't they doing anything?" He asked furiously.

"They don't know who the shooter is Derek and until they do, and figure out a plan of action, plus get everyone out safely without any more killings or hostages, then I guess we are stuck here." She said taking in a deep sigh as tears trickled down her rosy red cheeks.

"That could be hours." Derek said wiping the tears from his eyes. "She doesn't have hours." He said placing his hand on my forehead and looking down upon my eyes, which were just like his.

"I could sneak outside to the medical supply closet and see if there is any oxygen masks, tanks or inhalers?" Addison said stuttering.

"You could get shot Addie." Derek said shocked.

"He went upstairs, and besides do you have a better plan?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No I don't." Derek said not taking his eyes off me.

I started coughing again as my voice became raspy. "Mom, where's mom." I barly managed to get out with coughing or struggling to breathe.

"Derek?" Addison said noticing my condition worsening.

"Go." Derek said looking at the door.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes." Addison said.

"You'll be back." he said trying to give a warm smile.

With that she slowly hesitantly opened the door taking in a deep breath before closing her eyes for a second and opening them again. The door closed silently behind her.

* * *

**Addison's POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening, a shooting! In a hospital! Like seriously! I slowly creped towards the medical supply closet, sliding against the door, being careful not to make any sound. I felt like I was in one of those Alfred Hitchcock suspense horror movies, hearing the sharp piercing noises of violins in the background. I couldn't see anyone anywhere, they all must have gone into hiding. I caught sight of the door and slowly opened it, not wanting to let the sound of the creaking door give away my whereabouts.

It was dark when I entered, I made sure the door was locked before I switched on the light. Now to find some oxygen, a task more difficult then I first anticipated. I rummaged through everything and still couldn't find anything that would help. "Its a damn medical supply closet, why cant I find some bloody oxygen." I muttered under my breath with frustration.

How was Derek ever going to forgive me if his only daughter died?, it would be my fault, its always my fault. "Ha finally." I said a little too loud when I found the oxygen mask and tank.

It was the only one left, Seriously?, this was ridiculous! This is a hospital, all all that's on this floor is one bloody oxygen tank! I was going to make sure when we get out of here that the board hears about this, I'll make sure of it!

Suddenly I heard banging at the door, I felt my heart race like there was no tomorrow. The oxygen tank dropped out of my arms and landed onto the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

**Graces POV**

"I'm sorry." I said struggling to breath, It felt like shatters of broken glass were stabbing my throat.

"It's okay, so am I." He said putting his hand through my hair.

"She loves you too." I said looking into his eyes. He just stared blankly at me. He bent down a gave a kiss to my temple.

"Am I going to die?" I asked and teas fell down my face. He wiped them away with his ffinger.

"I wont let that happen." He said giving me a warm Mc Dreamy smile,

"Did you know I was named after this hospital?" I said taking in a deep breath after coughing again.

"Really?" He asked stunned.

"Yep mom said it was the place she meet you, where she said she belonged." I said trying not to cough again.

"I love it!" He said creasing my face.

"Maybe after this, we will get the chance to be a real family." I said sighing as it kept becoming more and more difficult to breathe with each breath.

"Forever." He said as tears began to swell in is eyes again.

"Sleepy." I muttered under my breath, as my eyes began to fall shut.

"Come on Grace, you have to stay awake." he said clicking his fingers in front my me.

* * *

**Addisons POV**

I just stood there frozen, not sure of what to do or what was going to happen next. I suddenly heard the clicking of the door unlock and I stepped back to prepare myself for what was about to happen. The door slowly opened and I grabbed the scalpel from the shelf and sliced whoever hand that was heading inside. I heard a scream, it wasn't male, which surprised me.

"Ouch." She called out quickly dropping her hand away from the door.

"Who's there." I called out still holding the scalpel in my hand.

"Grey." She called out frightened.

"Grey?" I asked confused as I steeped closer towards the door, still armed and fully opened it to see who was behind it.

"Please don't hurt me."She begged steeping back.

"What's your name?" I asked still keeping my distance from her. I didn't know who to trust at this point.

"Lexie." She said hesitating, frightened. "I'm a doctor." She said slowly waking closer to me showing she intended no harm. I dropped the scalpel on the ground.

"Grey?" I asked again...as in..." I said before she interrupted me.

"As is Meredith Greys sister." She said quickly.

"Where is Meredith?" I asked urgently.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her, why? what's going on? I just came out of surgery." She said looking confused.

"Your arm is bleeding I said as I saw her arm.

"Maybe because someone cut me with a scalpel!" She yelled.

"Shhhh." I said placing my hand over her mouth.

"What the hell!" She said pushing my hand off her face. I pulled her inside and closed the door.

"Where is everyone?" She asked confused.

"There's a shooter in the hospital." I said locking my eyes on her.

"A WHAT!" She yelled.

"SHHHH!" I said placing my hand over her mouth again.

"Wait! Your Grace's aunt right?" I asked with my hand still on her mouth. She nodded in response.

"Where are all the oxygen tanks? I Can only find this one and its only twenty percent full." I said annoyed.

"Ummm, there was a gas leak last week on this floor...so all the oxygen tanks were moved to the east wing." She said rambling. "looks like they left one behind." She said pointing to the one I was holding. "Why do you nee it?" She asked staring blankly at me.

"Grace." I said staring at her with urgency.

"Where?" She said shaking.

"Come with me." I said grabbing her hand and running this time.

* * *

**Grace POV**

"Oh My God Grace!" Lexie yelled as she saw me laying in Derek's arms gasping for air.

"Quickly put this on her." She said to Derek giving him the oxygen tank and mask.

"Only twenty percent?" Derek said suddenly looking up at lexie.

"All that's left on this floor." Addison said looking outside the window.

The breaths became easier and easier with each breath from he oxygen mask.

"Lexie." I gasped through the mask.

"I'm here, its okay." She said putting her hand through my hair.

"Mom." I said looking into eyes unsure I wanted an answer.

"I don't know where she is sorry." Lexie said trying to give me a smile, that was trying to say that everything will be okay. Only if I believed her.

"So who are you again?" Derek asked.

"Meredith sister." She replied while she sat in the corner holding onto the little hope she had left.

"You must hate me then." He said giving a small chuckle, that was probably from the shock.

"Debatable." she said not taking her eyes off me.

"She's like her mom." Derek said looking down at me almost drifting off to sleep. I could feel the weight f my eye begin to close. I hate to fight to keep them open.

"Meredith says she's more like you, well... definitely in the look department anyways." Lexie said brushing her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah." He said chuckling.

I looked up at Derek into his ocean blue eyes and blinked, trying to figure out if this was really happening or if it all was just a terrible nightmare. Wishing I would just wake up at any given moment, and none of this shooting stuff happened. If only I had a lucky fairy god mother who could grant me my wishes.

I slowly took the mask from my face.

"No Grace you have to keep it on." Derek said.

"Empty." I said coughing.

Lexie grabbed the mask a placed it against her face and breathed in. "She's right its empty." Lexie said in a worrying tone.

"There isn't any more." Addison said turning around to face Derek her face full of fear.

"Not on this floor any ways." lexie said slowly getting up.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked as lexie began to walk towards the door.

"Where do you think? I'm going to the east wing to get more oxygen or at the very least some inhalers." She said opening the door.

"Stop!" Derek said pausing her.

"The Longer we wait Derek!" She said looking me directly in the eyes.

"I'll go." He said looking down at me. "Come and take my place." He said motioning towards me. Lexie walked over and slowly lifted me up so Derek could slide out and so she could take his place.

"Derek, its dangerous!" Addison said worrying.

"She s my daughter Addison, I need to help her, and I need to find Meredith, she needs her mother." Derek said walking towards the door. His hands shaking with the unknown fear that was around the corner. "Besides I'll just take the elevators." He said trying to relieve them both of fear. "Ill be back, I promise." He said giving a fake smile. He opened the door and headed towards the elevators. It was dead quite. Very strange for a hospital, creepy and unnatural. It send shivers down his spine.

* * *

**Merediths POV**

I was quietly running around the hospital in urgency search of Grace. I couldn't believe that there was a shooter in the hospital. I opened every door I past, just wishing she was hiding in there safe and sound. "Grace" I called out, it was pretty stupid calling her name out when there was a shooter loose, but I didn't care, I just wanted my little girl safe and in my arms. I saw a man in the distance, it was odd and strange, he was the only person I could see. He turned around when he could hear my loud panicking footsteps and looked my dead in the eye.

"Its not safe here sir." I said frightened. Knowing there was a shooter on the loose and that everyone should be in hiding.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked. I was confused by his question. Had I meet him before? He look sort of familiar I guess. Then it hit me.

"Mr Clark." I said sighing. What was he doing here. I was completely confused.

"Hospitals aren't safe places." He said looking me in the eyes. He frightened me. Thats when I saw the gun in his hand.

"Mr Clark." I said placing my hands In front of me to protect my self. He pulled out his gun. I could feel my body freezing with fear.

* * *

**Sorry that I keep ending on cliff hangers. What do you guys what to see happen next? Who shoud/shouldn't die? Merder thoughts? REVIEW!**


End file.
